


Sexual bribery (WIP)

by StunGun0



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bribery, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StunGun0/pseuds/StunGun0
Summary: Donald Trump is panicking because Joe Biden is winning the votes, he decides to ask his good friend Kim Jong Un for help. The advice of his friend is ludicrous but some how it worked...
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sexual bribery (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I found this fanfiction again and I decided the continue it.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Trump yelled in anger as he slammed his hand on his wooden desk, too angry to pay attention to the pain in his hand from the slam. "I can't let that dirty democrat destroy this country!" he slicked his hair back, trying to think of a plan to win the most votes "What should I do? Maybe I could assassinate him...no no that's stupid.." He got out of his chair and started circling around his office trying to think of plans, until a plan popped into his head. "Oh hell no, i vowed to never talk to that communist again." He stopped mid step, he sighed sadly. "But I have no choice.." he went to his desk and opened his drawer taking his phone out of it, opening his contact list. "Should I do this? Maybe I shouldn't...NO! I'm not some wimp that'll let my rival win this election." He dashed his finger over his name, his orange finger shaking from the anxiousness. He exhaled and dialed the number and pressed the button to call and he waited. "Ah, hello Trump. Calling me again I see?"


End file.
